You're Like A Cold Fire
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris has slowly been getting used to Eric now that she's a leader and has to work with him. He always seems to be around her, though, and he has no respect for personal space. Pranks will go wrong, snowball fights will ensue, and Tris and Eric will get a little cozy. Afterall, body heat is the best way to combat the frigid air, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I was planning on doing something along these lines before but never got around to it. The Dauntless Timelord requested an Eris oneshot, so here ya are! ;)**

 **This is AU/Canon (mostly AU)**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations (Eric is a little more...fluffy...than he's been in my other fics but it felt right to do that for this story)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris wrapped her arms around herself as she sat at the table, her teeth chattering as she glared at her food. "Are you going to eat or just glare at it to death?" he asked, his voice as cold as the air that encased Tris.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed as he stared back at her with his signature smirk on his face—his silver-blue eyes bright and intense. He sat down across from her, scooping his oatmeal with his slate-blue orbs still locked on her. She huffed, her shaking hand grasping her spoon. She brought her oatmeal to her lips, a soft sigh escaping her as the steam wafted across her skin. She chewed softly, small spasms still raking through her body. "I don't understand how you're not freezing," she said, stuttering here and there.

He shrugged as he ate. "I don't understand how you can eat your oatmeal plain."

"I want to taste the oatmeal. Adding things ruins the flavor."

He snorted, his pierced eyebrow shooting up. "What flavor? Adding something, like some type of fruit or, God forbid, sugar—enhances the flavor. Enhances, Tris. That," he pointed to her oatmeal with his spoon, a peach tidbit sliding across the metal. "That is just bland."

She rolled her eyes as she swirled her oatmeal around, her skin not as cold now. "I like it." She glared at him when he snorted, huffing when he mumbled something under his breath. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Eric?"

"Well, there's some—" Eric began but was cut off when bits of muffin hit his face. Tris didn't hold back her snicker as she watched crumbs of chocolate muffin flake off of his nose and chin. Eric was livid, his eyes a stormy-gray and his jaw clenched. "Who is responsible?"

Tris glanced to where the baked good had come flying, Uriah standing at the end of the table with wide eyes and a quivering lip. "Listen, Eric—I didn't—"

Tris watched Eric brush off most of the crumbs, his dark eyes locking on Uriah. "You didn't what? You didn't think?" He snorted, his teeth clicking. "I figured as much."

Tris sucked in a deep breath, the air sizzling with tension as Eric glowered at her friend. She reached out and put her hand on Eric's shoulder, his dark eyes flashing to her. "It was just an accident."

He tilted his head at her, his eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Tris bit her lip. She knew she was going to get an earful now. She not only stood against Eric but she did it publically, two things he loathed. She let her fingers slide up to his face. Tris felt him inhale sharply when her fingertips brushed against his skin. She rubbed some of the chocolate remnants off of his cheek and brought it to her lips, sucking the crumbs off softly. She watched his eyes darken, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as all eyes glued to them. "It's just in good fun, Eric." Her eyes locked with his for a moment before flicking back to Uriah, his head shaking slightly. She tilted her head, confusion filling her veins when something cold and moist smooshed on her cheek. Tris took a shuddering breath as she peered behind her, Zeke smiling wickedly as he trotted to Uriah.

"Don't leave me hangin'," Zeke said as he held his hand in the air.

Uriah shook his head. "Tris was on our side! Now they're both going to kill us."

"You know, maybe you're right, Tris," Eric cooed, his voice ringing out in the deadly silent cafeteria. He leaned forward, his eyes locked with hers as his fingers brushed her cheek. She inhaled sharply at the small burst of electricity that shot through her veins as his skin met hers. She glared at him as she wiped off the rest of the chocolate cake, her lower lip between her teeth as Eric brought his finger to his mouth. He licked off the baked good, his eyes closing as his tongue danced across his skin. Tris felt heat crawl up her neck, her stomach in knots. "It's all in good fun."

Tris huffed as Uriah and Zeke hugged each side of her, their arms wrapped around her tightly. "Come on, Trissy," Uriah cheered. "You know we love you."

"Yeah, Tris," Zeke said. "We know how boring it must be for you—being a leader and all."

Tris rolled her eyes. "I've been a leader for half of a year, now. Think I'm used to it."

"Yeah? And you still never have any fun."

"And you have to work with Eric," Zeke whispered loudly.

Tris' lips twitched up at the ends as she watched Eric's eyes cloud over, a dark storm in his irises. "You know, you guys are just asking for trouble."

She watched Eric's eyes light up, his lips pulling into a predatory smile. "What do you mean, Tris? I'm fun. I can be deadly fun."

"Do you forgive us, Tris?" Uriah asked, his dark orbs locked on her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, guys. It was a waste of a perfectly good muffin."

"And chocolate cake," Will chimed in as he and Christina sat down on the other side.

"Such a waste," Christina said, her voice soft as she shook her head.

"What do we have to do?" Uriah asked, his grip on Tris loosening a little.

Tris had opened her mouth to speak when a low voice cut her off. She glanced to Four as he stalked in the cafeteria, a scowl on his face. "There you are!" he shouted as he brushed white powder from his dark-brown hair. "Zeke, you are dead."

"Get in fucking line, Number Boy," Eric scoffed, his eyes glaring daggers.

"What did he do—" Four had begun before his eyes settled on Tris, chocolate cake smeared across her skin. His lips tugged up at the ends. "Did you miss your mouth?"

"Oh look, he has a sense of humor," Eric sneered before grunting softly, Tris' foot lurching forward to kick him under the table. He glared at her when her leg went to kick him again, his hand catching her calf. His face was neutral as his fingers slid up her pant-leg. Tris shivered, his callused fingertips as cold as ice as they smoothed over her skin.

"How much snow is on the ground?" Will asked. Tris yanked her leg back, her eyes narrowed as Eric's lips twitched up.

Four scoffed, his eyes glaring at Zeke. "Almost three feet."

The whole cafeteria erupted then, whispers and cheers and hollers echoing off of the walls. Tris chewed on her cheek as people started rushing by, their smiles wide. "What about a snowball fight?" Tris suggested.

Eric's eyebrow shot up. "You know about those?"

Tris rolled her eyes as she tried to pull away from Zeke, his arms still wrapped around her. "I didn't participate in snowball fights, Eric. Doesn't mean I didn't know what they were."

He smirked at her. "Fair enough," he said. "What about it?"

Tris looked up at Zeke. "We're going to pay them back."

"Oh, a vengeful Stiff," Eric cooed. "I like it."

Zeke tilted his head to the side. "Okay, Tris. You're on."

"I need to shower first, though," Tris said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright," Zeke replied, nodding softly. "Meet outside the main compound doors in fifteen."

Four nodded. "I'm in."

"I want to play!" Christina cheered as she jumped up, Will in tow.

"Guess everyone has the day off," Eric grumbled.

"I love snow days!" Uriah quipped as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"You're going down, Trissy," Zeke whispered as he leaned in closer. Tris inhaled sharply as his tongue flicked out and swiped some of the chocolate from her cheek. Tris' neck was hot as she watched Zeke run out of the cafeteria. She turned around huffing, her breath hitching in her throat when her eyes locked with Eric's—a dark storm in their silvery depths.

* * *

Tris let the hot water roll down her skin as she stood in the shower. She watched the suds from her bodywash swirl down the drain as the steam encased her skin. With a sigh she turned off the water and stepped out. She was in the middle of wrapping her towel around herself when the bathroom door flew open.

"Are you almost done?" Eric asked as Tris let out a squeak. He stopped short, his lips slightly parted as his eyes roamed over her, the towel hastily thrown across her body. He leaned back in the doorway, his lips pulling up into a smirk. "Am I interrupting?"

Tris bit back on the blush that threatened to take over her face. "Get out, Eric!"

His lips turned down in a mock pout. "But what if I told you that you still had some chocolate on your face?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood her ground, her legs trembling beneath his gaze. "I'll be done in a minute, Eric. Get out."

"You're such a Stiff," he called over his shoulder as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tris let out a shaky breath as she lingered there for a moment. _No respect for other people's boundaries,_ her mind whispered as she stepped out of the towel and into her clothes. She tugged on her black pants and top after stepping into her under-clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom, her arms crossing her chest as she glared at Eric—his smirking face peering back at her from her couch. "Why do you find it okay to just barge in?" She bent down to pull on her boots before peering back to him.

He shrugged as he looked her over. "Is that all you're wearing?"

"I have a winter coat," she said as she stalked to her closet. The door creaked loudly as she pulled it open, her fingers brushing through the clothes there until she found the jacket she was looking for. She pulled it out, the swishy material cold against her fingertips. She peered back at Eric, her mouth running dry as heat spread over her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her as he lifted his black sweater over his head. Tris caught her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes traveled up his body as he stretched himself up, her eyes lingering on his skin where his shirt had lifted. She was still gawking at him when he cleared his throat, her slate-blue orbs locking on his. "Enjoying the show?" She swallowed hard as he stalked closer to her, his sweater in his hands. "Here."

He pressed his sweater to her, the soft fabric warm between her fingertips. "Why?"

"That won't be enough for you."

She huffed, heat coloring her neck and shoulders. "Well, what about you?"

He tugged on his winter coat, thick black fur lining the inside. "I'll be fine."

Tris wanted to protest more, but goosebumps were already prickling her skin. Sighing, she pulled his sweater on, the fabric hanging loosely around her body. She rolled her eyes as she rolled up the sleeves and tucked the hem of the sweater beneath her pants. She wrapped her arms around herself, the fabric of the sweater soft and warm against her skin. She shivered as his scent encased her—all earth and musk. "Thanks."

He nodded as he zipped his jacket up and pulled gloves from the pockets. "Are you ready, now?"

She nodded as she slipped her own coat and gloves on, breathing a sigh of relief as warmth washed through her veins. "Yeah." She had trudged towards the door, turning around to peer back at him—a gasp on her tongue as his form hovered above her.

She inhaled sharply, his scent clouding her senses as his gray-blue eyes bore into her own. She was just getting used to working with him, his stand-offish attitude and rude antics. They had grown close as they worked together, or as close as possible. He was still intimidating and sometimes Tris couldn't tell if he was in a calm mood or not, something small usually sending him over the edge—though he kept a level head most days.

She couldn't get used to his lack of personal space, though. Their apartments and offices were next to each other's and he always found himself in her space one way or another. He'd barge in to throw knives at her dart-board while she worked on paperwork. He'd come in and cook himself breakfast in her kitchen while she slept. She bit her lip, heat coloring her cheeks as she thought back to a few moments ago—his eyes on her as he barged into her bathroom while she stood there with a towel wrapped crudely around her body.

Her mind was brought back to the present when his hands were pinned at either side of her, his body-heat rolling over her. He drew closer to her, his hot breath pelting the nape of her neck. She could feel him smirking as a shiver pulsed down her spine. "Good," he said, the word tickling her skin. "Because we're already late."

With that, he brushed past her, Tris nearly stumbling back as he opened the door and she no longer had the solid form behind her to keep her standing straight. Shaking her head, she looked back to him—a low growl on her tongue as he smirked back at her. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath as she closed her door and followed him out.

Eric and Tris were the last to arrive. Tris wrapped her arms around herself as the brisk air swarmed her. She glanced up to the dark-gray sky, tiny snowflakes falling through the air. "Glad to see you two could make it," Zeke said.

"Yeah, you're nothing like your brother. He's always on time," Uriah chuckled as he stood hand-in-hand with Marlene.

Eric rolled his eyes as he brushed past Tris. "So who are the captains?"

"I'll be one," Zeke said. Everyone nodded in agreement as Zeke scanned their faces. "And, I think that," he said, his eyes lingering on Four and Eric. "Tris should be the other captain."

Tris shifted from foot to foot as eyes fell to her. She inhaled sharply, her protests dying on her tongue as she locked gazes with Eric. His eyes were an intense blue color as they gazed at her. "I'll do it."

"Great," Zeke beamed as Tris joined him in front of everyone else—her shins dragging through the snow. "Ladies first."

Tris chewed on her lip as she looked at everyone. She could pick Four. _He did pick me first for the war games and he is my brother._ Her eyes glanced to Will and Christina. _They're my best friends._ Her eyes finally settled on Eric, his expression neutral as he stood tall with his hands behind his back. "Eric," she said, his name falling from her lips before her mind could catch up to her actions.

If he was surprised, he hid it well. He claimed his place behind her, his body slightly too close to hers as whispers fell amongst the small crowd. She bit back her blush as Christina's lips turned down a little, her gaze averted. "Picking the assholes, first?"

Tris let a small chuckle escape her lips as she glanced to Zeke, his eyebrows wiggling at her. "Something like that."

"Uriah, get over here and do not make me look bad."

The names rattled off their tongues until they were evenly matched. Tris, Eric, Christina, and Four against Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Will. "Can someone explain the rules?" Tris asked.

"It's simple, Trissy," Uriah began. "You throw snowballs at the opposite team. If you get hit, you're out."

Eric bent down and scooped some of the snow up, letting it fall between his fingers. "It's a dense powder. Good enough to make small snowballs but it won't be too hard or icy."

"Upper body shots. Nothing below the waist will count," Zeke said.

"What about the face?" Christina asked as she rubbed her hands together, her gloves squeaking softly.

"I think face shots will count but we shouldn't aim for the face," Zeke replied.

Eric nodded. "Use common sense, people. If it has ice, chuck it away. Use softer snow and pack it down tight enough to hold its shape. No pelting. Throw hard enough to make it hit but not hard enough to hurt—I don't want stupid injuries today. Got it?" Eric bellowed, his voice low and deep.

"Let's go!" someone had shouted, everyone ducking behind frosted bushes and wide snowbanks.

Tris was close to Eric, her small form lingering behind him. She couldn't help but watch him work, his hands molding the snow into a small ball. She noticed how his eyebrows furrowed, his full lips in a mock pout as he packed the snow in. She felt her stomach doing flips when he cast a curious glance to her, his silver-blue eyes gleaming behind the falling crystals. "Are you going to watch me all day? Or are you going to get your head in the game?"

Her lower lip was between her teeth as she watched his breath mist on the air, little puffs of fog falling from his lips. She shook her head as she scooped up some snow, willing her hands to do what Eric had just done. She scoffed as the snow fell between her fingers—a small gasp on her tongue when Eric's hands gripped hers. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her. He had put his snowball down and placed some snow in her hands. There was a strange heat in her lower belly as his hands helped hers mold the snow, a small ball of white crystals on her palm.

* * *

Tris' teeth were chattering again as everyone stumbled back into the compound. She was too cold to wipe the power from her hair, her arms refusing to leave their place firmly wrapped around her sides.

"I want a rematch," Uriah quipped as he walked past Tris, Marlene's trembling hand in his.

"I want hot cocoa," Marlene said as she placed her head on Uriah's shoulder.

"Your wish is my command," he responded. "Good game, Trissy!" he called over his shoulders.

"See ya, Uri!" she said through her chattering teeth.

"That was a lot of fun," Will whispered as he hugged Christina close to him

"Yeah?" she countered, her fingers linking with his. "Especially when I beat your butt."

"You didn't beat my butt. Your team may have won, but, you didn't beat my butt."

Christina quirked a delicate eyebrow. "I distinctly remember beating your butt. Tris, did I or did I not beat his butt?"

Tris rolled her eyes as she kicked the snow off of her boots at the compound door. "She beat your butt."

"Tris, I thought you were on my side?"

Tris shrugged as they began to shuffle through the halls, the air still cold as it encased her skin. "She got you out."

"By hitting you in the butt with a snowball!" Christina giggled as they went down the hallway where their apartment awaited them.

"Technically, it was the snowball you threw at my shoulder that got me out," Will countered as Tris watched their fingers intertwine.

"Whatever, sore loser," Christina laughed. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Tris called after them.

"I still can't believe you guys won," Zeke snorted.

"What can I say? My team worked well together."

"Which is surprising," Zeke said as he watched Four bristle past Eric. "Your brother and Eric on the same team?"

Tris shrugged as she said bye to her brother, a small blush on her cheeks as she watched him link his fingers with Lauren's. "Good game, Zeke."

Zeke tousled Tris' hair before trotting off, his dark eyes peering back at her with a wink. "Good game, you guys."

Tris and Eric walked down the hallway towards their apartments in mostly silence, the small squeak of their boots echoing off the walls every now and then. Tris reached her apartment first, her shaking hands attempting to punch in her code. She felt Eric brush up behind her, his body pressed against her back. She held her breath as she watched his fingers punch in her code, the door beeping softly. His hand reached over her to open the door, his hot breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward. She stumbled forward, releasing her breath as she turned to look at him, his form stuck in her doorway. "Thanks," she whispered, her teeth still chattering even though a strange warmth was seeping through her bones.

"You should take another shower." She tilted her head to the side as he stared at her, confusion coloring her face. "A hot one. You look frozen, Stiff."

She nodded once before stalking to the bathroom, her mouth too dry to form words. She closed the door behind her, her eyes closed. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird?_ She shook her head as she hung her coat up, her fingertips lifting his sweater from her body. _It's just Eric,_ her mind whispered before his sweater swept past her nose—his dark scent encasing her. She breathed him in, the sweet smell of his cologne mixed with the musky scent of his skin was tingling her nostrils. Sighing, she folded his sweater up and put it on the toilet lid before stripping the rest of her clothes off.

She let the hot water trickle down her skin after she turned the shower on, the steam swirling all around her. Her body was still shivering, though much less so than before. She stood beneath the water for a good moment, washing the snow and dirt from her hair before doing the same for her body. Satisfied, she turned the water off and stepped out. She wrapped the towel around herself before frowning. _Shit!_ She peered all around the bathroom, a curse on her tongue when she realized she didn't bring in anything else to change into. Sighing, she poked and proded her clothes. She tossed her shirt over the shower-bar, the water from the shower having soaked it when it fell to the floor. She chewed on her lip, her under-clothes were dry but her pants were as soaked as her shirt. She slipped on her underwear and clasped on her bra before hanging her pants next to her shirt. She sucked in a deep breath as she ran her fingers over his sweater before tugging it on. She rolled up the sleeves but let the body of the sweater hang over her, the hem of it just covering the curve of her butt.

Tris had her hand on the doorknob when she froze, her breath hitching when sounds of clanging dishes came from her kitchen. She opened the door slowly, her head peering aournd the door—her mouth running dry when Eric's naked back came into view. "Are you done in there, Stiff? Hot cocoa is ready."

She pulled herself back into the shower and closed the door quietly. _Seriously?_ Her heart was drumming up her throat as she looked at her soaked clothes. _I can wear wet pants and suffer,_ her mind thought—her nose cringing up. _No I can't._ With a deep sigh, she opened the door and stalked out softly, her movements slow as she clung to the wall. "Why are you in my apartment?" she asked as she looked him over. He didn't have a shirt on, she noticed, as she watched his shoulders flex. He had changed his pants and was now wearing dark sweats.

He hadn't turned around yet.

"I wanted to make some hot cocoa. You can't just drink hot cocoa alone," he replied with his back to her as he poured an amber liquid into a glass.

Tris forgot that she was only wearing her lingerie and his sweater as she stalked around the counter, her eyes locked on the glass bottle he had in his fingertips. "What are you adding to the hot cocoa?"

She heard a small gasp escape his lips and her eyes shot up to meet his. She watched his gray-blue orbs darken as they traced over her body, lingering on where the hem of his sweater cut off. Heat crawled up her neck as she watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. Her fingers pulled down at the hem of his sweater as he poured another shot of the caramel-colored liquid in one of the glasses. "It's scotch."

"Oh," she said as she took a seat on one of the barstools, Eric's features relaxing a little.

"I'd put some in your glass but I don't think it's for you," he said, his lips pulling up at the corners.

She narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged as he put the bottle of scotch in the middle of the counter. He nudged one of the mugs forward, the one without the scotch, while he took a swig of his. She watched him swallow, a drop of hot chocolate trickling down his neck. Tris rubbed her thighs together as she resisted the urge to lick it off. He wiped the droplet away, his intense eyes locked on her. "Why are you in nothing but my sweater, Tris?"

Tris blinked at him before reaching for the bottle of scotch. His eyes were on her as she poured some of the dark liquid into her cup. She reached for a spoon when his hand gripped it away from her. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth opened to speak, when he reached over and stirred it for her—his eyes never leaving hers. She brought the cup to her lips, inhaling softly. The sweet scent of chocolate wafted up to her nose alongside another scent—soemthing almost bitter. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, letting the hot liquid slip past her tongue. She coughed a bit as she placed the mug on the table, the back of her hand pressing against her lips as the thick liquid burned down her throat. "Scotch is awful."

He nodded. "It's not that bad." He took another swig, smirking when Tris did the same. "But why are you just wearing that?"

"I forgot to bring in a change of clothes into the bathroom with me and my shirt is soaked from the shower water. My pants are soaked from the snow."

"Why didn't you run from the bathroom to your room and grab something from the closet?"

Tris' eyes were wide as she shook her head. "I'm such an idiot," she said as she slipped off of the stool.

Eric snorted as he blocked the hallway. "It's too late now, Tris. Just drink your cocoa."

Tris glared at him before returning to her seat. "Jerk," she muttered softly to herself, his lips pulling up into a smirk as she pressed the mug to her lips.

They drank in silence, Tris' veins warm and bubbly by this point. She stumbled from the chair, her eyes narrowed when Eric caught her by the waist—his sweater lifting up a little. She smirked when his jaw clenched, his fingers spreading over the bit of skin revealed by her slip. "Let's get you to bed, Stiff."

He helped guide her to her bedroom, closing the door behind them as she fell onto the bed. "Is that an offer?" she whispered, her eyes widening a bit at her own boldness.

He quirked his brow at her as he watched her lay down on the bed, her hair falling around her shoulders and her arms stretched above her head. "Tris," he said, his voice suddenly very far away. "Get some rest."

He had turned around when she called him back, his hand resting firmly against the doorknob. "Wait," she called, her lip between her teeth. "I'm cold."

He peered over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his lips. "Use the blankets."

She glared at him as he stayed there, not leaving but not joining her on the bed. _Why do I want him to join me?_ She shook her head, the tight feeling in her core scattering her thoughts. She willed her mind to come up with more excuses when it hit her. She felt her own lips tug up into a smirk, his pierced eyebrow raising as he watched her from the door. "Go then."

"Switching tunes, are we?"

She shrugged as she settled down on the bed, stretching her body up. She knew how she must have looked, the way the sweater was slipping up her body as she moaned into her yawn. _If he wants to play this game, then we are going to play this game,_ her mind whispered as she looked back to him, taking in how his eyes bore into hers and how his jaw was rigid, his nostrils flaring. "If you want to go, Eric. Then go. But I don't think you do." She didn't know where her boldness was coming from, but her mind couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't?"

She shook her head as she turned over on her side. She thought about how he was always there—in her office or her apartment, just to be near her. They didn't always acknowledge one another, but he was there—his arm brushing hers or their legs touching when he sat next to her. She smirked when she remembered the shower fiasco and how he had given her his sweater. "You don't."

Her smirk widened when she heard the clank of his boots hitting the floor and felt the bed shift beneath his weight. He pressed his body against hers, her back to his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't know what this is," he whispered in the crook of her neck, his nose tickling her ear. "I don't know what you want it to be."

"We don't have to know," she said softly as she turned around in his grasp. "It just is." She smiled up at him. "It just can be."

They locked gazes for a long time before someone made a move. Tris didn't know who made the first move. She just knew that his hands were gripping her thighs as their lips molded together. He bit her lip and she parted them, a moan bubbling up her throat as he slipped his tongue over hers—tasting bitter-sweet.

Soon she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips remained connected. She shivered as his hands slipped under his sweater, unafraid and unashamed as they explored her body. His callused fingertips smoothed over her skin, his warmth seeping into her bones as he brushed over her breasts. She let out a breathy moan, their breaths mixing as he pulled back a little. She watched his pupils blow out before a growl sounded from his throat. He tore his sweater off of her, her hands running up his chest as he flipped them over. Her bra fell to the floor in a blur, her skin tingling from his touch.

He looked her over slowly before he took a nipple between his teeth. He pulled and nipped at her hardening bud, his tongue soothing the sharp pain before he moved over to the other breast and repeated the process. Her body was aflame as his hands roamed over her skin, goosebumps trailing after each touch. He kissed down her body, giggles falling from her lips as his tongue tickled her skin. He reached the hem of her underwear and she sucked in a deep breath. His eyes peered back to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded softly, swallowing hard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, her voice as soft as the wind. "I just—never—" She didn't have to explain it to him. He knew her fears. He knew her upbringing. He knew her.

"We'll take it easy, Tris. No rush. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. So you stop me if you don't want it."

She nodded once and watched him return to his earlier position. He pulled her underwear down slowly, his eyes darkening as they took her in. He lifted her legs up, her body trembling as her fingers gripped the sheets. He kissed up her thigh slowly, her nerves on fire as his lips felt like butterfly wings feathering across her skin. He kissed up each thigh before blowing cool air over her sex, a shiver pulsing up her spine. She had barely enough time to process that sensation before his lips were on her.

Her head lulled back to the bed as his mouth latched on her, his tongue swirling between her sensitive folds. She bucked her hips up, her core tingling as he flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves. Her grip on the sheets tightened as he pushed deeper inside her, his tongue reaching places she never knew existed. He had entered a finger inside her, a gasping moan on her tongue when he curled it around. One of her hands left the sheet to grip his hair, his growl vibrating inside her as she pulled his face closer to her. She let out a sharp moan when he entered another finger, his tongue pressing against her bundle of nerves as he stretched her open more—her legs falling apart for him. A spasm shot through her body, her walls clamping down around his fingers as he pumped in and out. She felt her core tighten, tingles shooting down to her toes, before she went over the edge—her eyelids fluttering shut and lips slightly parted.

She peered to him as she rode out her bliss, his eyes already watching her. She bit her lip as she trailed down his toned body, watching his muscles flex and ripple before she took in his erection. She reached out to him, her lips unable to form words. He climbed back to her, his form hovering over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer, her lips capturing his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This taste was different, her juices still on his tongue as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She let out a breathy moan when his length pressed against her, a sweet friction between her legs.

"Tris," he warned, his breath tickling her lips. "Stop teasing me. It's really hard to resist taking you right here and now."

His silver-blue orbs locked on her when she took her lower lip between her teeth. He growled softly as he gripped her cheek, his fingers pulling her lip from their toothy prison. "What if I want you to?"

He let out another growl, this one more guttural. "Tris."

"Eric."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded softly before crashing their lips together once more. Their tongues danced with one another as she helped him slide his pants down. His fingertips gripped her hips as he lined up with her. They broke away for air, panting softly. He had opened his mouth to speak but sealed his lips, thinking better of it. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers—softly. The kiss wasn't urgent or wild, but the passion was sizzling through her veins as their lips molded together—Eric thrusting inside her in one, swift stroke. She gasped softly and he froze inside her, planting hot open-mouthed kisses down her jawline and neck as he waited for her to adjust.

She rolled her hips forward and he began moving. His fingertips gripped her hips tightly as she raked her nails down his back. He growled, the sound tickling her skin. "Don't go easy on me, Eric. You never have before."

"You're going to be the death of me," he countered before his grip tightened. He rocked into her harder and faster, her moans catching in her throat as their bodies moved together—their skin hot and glistening with sweat.

* * *

 **Whoop whoop! I am back to the Divergent fandom!**

 **Things to work on: a sequel to (Don't you) forget about me, 4th part in the Bound to You series, a one shot on my dnd characters, BtB, TLAMLY, Burning Roses, It Had To Be You, and With You.**

 **And then Sequels! Falling Awake, Stars that Sever (once btb is done) and a sequel for TLAMLY (still no title), still working on that detective story but that won't happen until BR is done.**

 **Sorry for my absence from this fandom, y'all! I missed you guys!**

 **Hope you liked this one-shot! I would have posted it yesterday but college just started back so I was so tired :/ lol**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
